


Home Feels Like Sleepy Hugs

by WordsAblaze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Protective Phil Lester, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan Howell, first fic of july yay, i tried to make it platonic but i failed miserably, lots of fluff, no hurt lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Dan doesn’t want to go to bed before Phil gets back so when he does, the only option is to cuddle on the floor until they both settle into sleep, comfortable in their dreams and each other’s arms… A phan oneshot, enjoy!





	Home Feels Like Sleepy Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/gifts).



> This was written for @jocollins on tumblr! Here you go, you lovely lil winner of the apology jar challenge, I hope you like it :) Also, happy July to y'all!

"Dan?" Phil calls as soon as he gets back, dropping the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter before walking out again, wondering where he's meant to find Dan.

He checks the bedroom first because he's late, the lights are all off, and he figures Dan might have gone to sleep but no, he's not there and the duvet is still immaculate and untouched. He sighs and walks to the gaming room where Dan had been before he'd left, putting only his head around the door to look in. "Dan, where are you?"

He hears a muffled 'not in here' and smiles to himself even as the worry builds up inside. Naturally, he walks inside and switches the light on, looking around for any sign of Dan. He hates being apart from Dan, even if it is for something as mundane as shopping, but that's still not as bad as coming back home to darkness. He's about to freak out when he sees Dan's headphones lying on the floor next to the sofa.

"Dan?" Phil asks hesitantly as he walks around the sofa to see a clearly very sleepy man grinning up at him.

"Phil! 'Ou took s'long…" Dan's voice is tired and his words are barely words but Phil understands him anyway.

Blinking to make sure he's not imagining this, Phil waits a second before clearing his throat. "I know, I'm sorry, but I'm back now! Dan, are you okay?"

He doesn't know what to expect, he's not sure if Dan is just tired because it's late or if something had happened when he'd been gone. Thankfully, it's nothing that bad, just plain old sleepiness.

"M'tired…" Dan mumbles, reaching up and curling his fingers in a grabbing motion.

Phil buries his worries under his laughter and kneels down beside Dan, pulling him into a warm embrace and moving them back a little so they're leaning against the wall. He doesn't say anything as Dan curls into his side, simply keeping his arms around the two of them so they're closer together than should be possible.

"Did you stay up editing?" Phil asks softly once Dan's head is comfortably nestled under his neck.

Dan shakes his head a little. "I was-" He yawns- "I was waiting for you."

"I told you not to, you were meant to go to bed!" Phil argues, sighing.

There's a moment of silence before Dan snorts. "What? And you thought I'd listen?"

Admittedly, Phil should have known better, but he hadn't thought it would take so long to get the stuff they'd needed to buy. It probably wouldn't have taken so long if that one ridiculous couple hadn't argued over which flavour of Oreos to buy once they'd reached the till, holding everyone up.

"Fair enough. You can sleep now, I'm here," Phil murmurs, gently blowing on Dan's curls to move them away from his eyes.

Dan hums in response, tightening his grip on Phil. "Too many thinks…"

Resisting his urge to burst out laughing or frown with sadness, Phil nods. "I know, baby, I know. It's okay though, I'll catch all those thought- those thinks for you so you can rest."

A small giggle escapes Dan and Phil can't help but grin, loving that he gets to hear such a beautiful sound. There's something so bright and magical about Dan's laugh, it never gets any less incredible and Phil can't get enough of it.

"Promise?" Dan asks before yawning, stretching his legs out like a kitten before entangling them with Phil's again.

He looks up with a sparkle in his eyes that could easily rival a firework, it's so bright and mesmerising. Phil only wishes Dan could see that he's literally exploding with cuteness even when he thinks the exact opposite of himself.

Nodding, Phil kisses the top of Dan's head. "Of course, I promise."

Dan groggily hums again, relaxing so he's leaning entirely on Phil before letting his eyes fall shut. Phil starts humming to the tune of Muse songs, simply because he knows those ones best and he can keep going until Dan's fallen asleep, gently running his hand up and down Dan's arm as he rocks them slightly.

Of course, Dan hums along to start with, the vibrations of their duet travelling through both of them as if they're connected with a string that's swaying to the beat of their favourite music. Phil's about to start the third song when Dan's breathing evens out like a fading ripple and he starts to gently snore, his body becoming heavier as he lets everything go and drifts into sleep.

"Goodnight then." Phil pauses to smile proudly.

Then Phil carries on, just in case Dan's descent into dreams isn't as smooth as it should be, humming two more songs and running a hand through Dan's hair to keep him calm as he sleeps. At one point, Dan almost purrs in contentment and Phil has to physically stop himself from jumping up in joy, forcing himself to carry on humming and playing with his favourite brown curls.

"Sweet dreams, Danny," Phil whispers, kissing Dan's forehead.

He looks so blissful, the wrinkles in his forehead gone and the fatigue in his smile melting away. His eyes are closed but Phil can't help staring at him, admiring how at peace they seem to be, how angelic Dan looks even in sleep when he's not trying to impress anyone, not even himself.

This side of Dan is one of his favourites because Dan is calm, happy, and his to cuddle. There's nobody else to judge them, there's no need for them to look good, there's not even a need for them to move, it's just the two of them and a plethora of cute comfort.

Phil's not naïve, he knows the two of them will wake up with cramps in their legs and kinks in their necks, but he can't bring himself to move and disturb the beauty of a person that is Dan so he just smiles at their ridiculous position and leans his head back so he can fall asleep too, deciding that if anyone was to ask him what home really feels like, he'd just describe this moment to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that one of my best friends - the one this is written for - is in a really REALLY difficult and painful situation so I've opened fanfic commissions! If you guys want me to write anything you want to read, feel free to help out and ask me!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
